memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Siodma/brudnopis1
Nowo oddany do użytku okręt Voyager oraz statek Maquis zostają wyrzucone do odległego Kwadrantu Delta przez potężną istotę znaną jako Opiekun. (Premiera Serii) Podsumowanie :Niezadowoleni z nowego porozumienia, Koloniści Federacji wzdłuż całej granicy Kardazjańskiej wspólnie połączyli siły. :Nazywając siebie "Maquis", kontynuują walkę przeciwko Kardazjanom. :Niektórzy uważają ich za bohaterów, ale według rządów Federacji i Kardazji, są wyjęci spod prawa. Rozpoczęcie Przestrzeń przeszywają strzały z broni, gdy kardazjański okręt wojenny atakuje znacznie mniejszy pojazd fazerami. Pilotujący ten niewielki statek, przywódca Maquis - Chakotay - próbuje rozpaczliwie utrzymać swój statek w całości i podtrzymać moc silników impulsowych. Chakotay prosi swoją pół-klingońską inżynier, B'Ellanę Torres, o więcej kreatywności; Torres odpowiada, że ciężko jest być kreatywną z przebudowanymi silnikami, które mają 39 lat. Kardazjański dowódca, Gul Evek, wywołuje statek, każąc mu się zatrzymać. Chakotay ignoruje go i mówi do B'Elanny, że jeśli będzie w stanie utrzymać ich silniki na pełnej impulsowej jeszcze przez 30 sekund, to on zdoła ich zabrać wgłąb Badlands. Torres odpowiada, że może przekierować wystarczająco dużo mocy do silników tylko wtedy, gdy odłączą system uzbrojenia. Tuvok, wolkański oficer, odradza taki ruch, ale Torres odpowiada, że ich broń i tak nie ma wpływu na osłony okrętu wojennego. Chakotay zgadza się ze swoją inżynier. Tuvok odłącza fazery, a Chakotay rozkazuje wystrzelić ostatnie torpedy fotonowe, tak ażeby mogli zużyć moc także z tego systemu. Statek Maquis szybuje wgłąb burzy plazmowej z kardazjańskim okrętem wojennym na ogonie. Zdolności pilotażowe Chakotay'a wystarczają, aby uniknąć lejów energii w Badlands; jednakże, kardazjański okręt ma mniej szczęścia i zostaje poważnie uszkodzony. Tuvok informuje Chakotay'a, że okręt Kardazjan wysyła sygnał wezwania pomocy na wszystkich kardazjańskich częstotliwościach. Chakotay rozluźnia się i ustawia kurs na planetę gdzie będą mogli poczynić naprawy, gdy przez statek przechodzi oślepiający błysk. Tuvok melduje, że przeszli przez spójną wiązkę tetrionową o nieznanym źródle i że szybko zbliża się masywna fala przemieszczeniowa. Chakotay stara się wymanewrować swój statek jak najdalej od fali, pytając Torres czy pozostało cokolwiek mocy w silnikach impulsowych. Statek Maquis zaczyna się oddalać, jednak fala przemieszczeniowa uderza w pojazd. Akt Pierwszy W Federacyjnym Ośrodku Karnym w Nowej Zelandii na Ziemi, kilku współwięźniów noszących klamry bezpieczeństwa wykonuje prace. Praca jednego z nich zostaje przerwana, gdy poważnie wyglądająca kobieta zbliża się do niego i pyta: "Tom Paris" ? Mężczyzna spogląda na nią, a ona przedstawia się jako Kathryn Janeway. Oznajmia, że służyła z jego ojcem na Al-Batani i że chce z nim porozmawiać na temat zadania, które chce mu zlecić. On odpowiada z sarkazmem, że już wykonuje pracę dla Federacji, ale Janeway mówi, że Komisja Rehabilitacyjna jest bardzo zadowolona z jego postępów i wydała zgodę na omówienie sprawy bezpośrednio. On odpowiada: "Tak więc zgaduję, że należę do Pani." Podczas wspólnego spaceru, Janeway informuje Parisa, że była oficerem naukowym jego ojca podczas Ekspedycji Arias. Paris komentuje to słowami, że musi być dobra, bo jego ojciec akceptuje tylko najlepszych i najbystrzejszych. Janeway mówi mu, że jej misją jest wytropienie statku Maquis, który zaginął w Badlands tydzień wcześniej. Paris odradza robienie tego, gdyż nigdy nie widział okrętu Federacji, który potrafiłby manewrować pośród burzy plazmowych; Janeway ripostuje mówiąc, że nie widział jeszcze okrętu . Paris infers that Janeway's motive is to have him lead the Federation to his former Maquis colleagues. Paris reminds Janeway that because he was only with them a few weeks, he didn't know many of their hiding places. Janeway replies that he knows the territory better than anyone in the Federation. Janeway informs Paris that her chief of security (Tuvok) had infiltrated a Maquis ship and had not reported in some time. Paris muses that perhaps it was only the chief of security that disappeared. Janeway reveals that the ship was under the command of Chakotay, a former Starfleet officer. Paris acknowledges that he knew Chakotay and that the two never got along. Paris says that the point of disagreement was that Chakotay left Starfleet "on principle," to defend his home colony, but he considered Paris a mercenary who joined "whoever would pay his bar bills," an accusation to which Paris admits. Paris concludes that he will help track down the Maquis, but asks what he has to gain from the venture. Janeway says that the Federation will help him at his next parole review. Janeway informs him that officially, he'd be a Starfleet observer, to which Paris replies that he's the best pilot Janeway could have. Janeway is firm about Paris' role, causing Paris to agree with the rejoinder, "Story of my life." A Betazoid female pilots a shuttle towards Deep Space 9 as Tom Paris, now clad in a fresh Starfleet uniform, walks up to her. Lieutenant Stadi focuses on flying the craft, but she livens up to Paris a little as he turns on the charm. He says that Stadi is changing his mind about Betazoids, because he always thought that they were warm and sensual. Stadi says that she can be warm and sensual, but Paris replies that she can, but just not to him. The conversation shifts as a sleek vessel comes into view at one of DS9's docking rings. Stadi identifies it as their ship, the USS Voyager. She states that the ship is of the , has a new variable warp nacelle configuration, giving it a sustainable cruising speed of warp 9.975; it has fifteen decks and a crew complement of 141. It is equipped with bio-neural circuitry. Paris inquires as to the circuitry, and as she flies around Voyager towards the shuttlebay, she informs Paris that the bio-neural circuitry speeds up response time in the computer. On board Deep Space 9, Quark is trying to sell bright, rare crystals to a young Starfleet Ensign of Asian descent. He tries to politely tell Quark he is not interested and says cadets were warned about Ferengi at the Academy. Upon hearing this, Quark starts to get upset that the Federation is spreading lies about the Ferengi and that he will make a formal protest to the Federation Council. Quark asks for the young Ensign's name for the report, to which he replies, "Kim, Harry Kim." Ensign Kim offers to buy the whole tray of crystals in an effort to smooth things over. As Quark, who was faking his protest to make a sale, brings over the crystals and begins to negotiate, Paris interrupts and tells Ensign Kim that the crystals Quark is trying to sell him can be found on virtually any planet in the system and can be bought for little or nothing. Now knowing that Quark was trying to rip him off, Ensign Kim leaves with Tom Paris who says, "Didn't they warn you about Ferengi at the Academy?" Paris and Kim enter sickbay aboard Voyager and report to the chief medical officer. When Paris identifies himself, the doctor comments, "Ah, yes. The observer." When Paris comments that he seems to be observing some kind of problem now, the doctor says that he was a surgeon on Caldik Prime when Paris was stationed there, though they never met. He says his medical records have arrived and that the captain had asked if he were on board, saying that he should check in with her. Kim, sensing a tense situation, says that he hasn't yet paid his respects to the captain, either. The doctor says that perhaps it would be a good thing for a new operations officer to do. After they leave sickbay, Kim asks Paris what the story is between him and the CMO. Paris responds that he's gotten tired of telling it and that he's sure someone will be happy to tell him. Meanwhile, Captain Kathryn Janeway is in her ready room talking to her fiancé, Mark Johnson, on her LCARS terminal about her dog who turns out to be pregnant. Janeway insists that the dog stays with him, leading him to reply, "Is this another 'love me, love my dog' demand?" to which Janeway quickly replies, "Yes." Janeway says they will be leaving as soon as she approves the system status reports. Johnson says he won't bother her anymore, leading Janeway to get on her knees in front of the terminal and says, "You never bother me, except the way I love to be bothered. Understand?" Saying that she'll see him in a few weeks, Janeway quickly asks Johnson to pick up her dog's doggie bed, which Johnson then says he already did – an hour ago. After the connection closes, the door chimes. Paris and Kim enter. Janeway welcomes them aboard Voyager, to which Kim replies with a stiff, "Thank you, sir," standing at full attention, causing Paris to look at him curiously. Telling the nervous ensign to stand "at ease, before you sprain something," she lets him know that protocol aside, she doesn't like being addressed as "sir," to which Kim responds, "I'm sorry... ma'am." Janeway smiles and says that ma'am is acceptable in a crunch, but that she prefers "Captain." She tells them they are getting ready to leave and she shows them to the bridge. Walking out onto the bridge, she introduces them to her first officer, Cavit, who exchanges a hearty handshake with Kim and one with Paris reluctantly and only after Paris extends his hand first. Janeway shows Kim to the Ops station and asks if he would like to take over. Kim responds, "Yes, ma'am," to which she replies, "It's not crunch time yet, Mr. Kim. I'll let you know when." At a nod from Janeway, the first officer instructs Lt. Stadi to lay in their course and clear departure with Operations. After Stadi confirms this, they complete the pre-launch sequence and prepare for launch, which Janeway orders with "Engage." The dorsal light of the ship comes on, illuminating the ship's registration, and the ship departs. w roku 2371]] With the ship underway, Paris heads down to the mess hall for some hot tomato soup. As he is ordering the soup from the replicator, he notices that Voyager's Chief Medical Officer and Commander Cavit are looking at him with judgmental eyes, while talking to Kim. As Paris makes his way over to Kim's table, Cavit and the CMO make a hasty departure. When Paris finally sits down, he says to Kim, "There. You see, I told you it wouldn't take long." Paris then begins to tell Kim that it was true that he caused an accident which led to the deaths of three Starfleet officers and that he falsified reports. What led him to turn himself in and tell the truth, Paris sarcastically remarks that it took "the three dead officers to come in the middle of the night and (teach) me the true meaning of Christmas." Paris gets up to leave and says that he knows that Cavit and the CMO told him to stay away from him and that he should listen to them. As Paris walks away, Kim replies "I don't need anyone to choose my friends for me." Just then, Captain Janeway summons Paris and Kim to the bridge to inform them that the ship has reached the Badlands. Voyager enters the volatile region. Janeway, Cavit, and Ensign Rollins are crowded around the tactical station trying to ascertain where the Maquis ship would be. With some assistance from Paris, the ship begins to head in. Shortly after, Ensign Kim's sensors read that a coherent tetryon beam is scanning the ship. Janeway asks Kim if he can identify the source of the beam, but he cannot. The sensors then find out that a displacement wave is quickly moving towards the ship. Cavit suggests that they may be able to disperse the wave with a graviton particle field. Janeway orders that it be done. It is later found that the field had no effect on the wave. Janeway orders Stadi to move the ship away from the wave at full impulse. However, the ship is unable to outrun it and the wave collides with Voyager. After the ship has been released from the wave, it has suffered heavy damage. Janeway comes to and checks Cavit's pulse, only to find that he is dead. Stadi also did not survive. Janeway asks where they are. Harry Kim replies that if his sensors are working perfectly, they are 70,000 light years from Earth and that they have been transported to the Delta Quadrant. Akt Drugi ]] As the crew begins to make repairs, Janeway orders Kim to try and hail the enormous array in front of Voyager. Just then, engineering contacts the bridge and informs Janeway that the chief engineer was also killed and that the ship is facing a possible warp core breach. Janeway heads down to engineering to help and orders Kim to see what the situation is in sickbay. She also orders that Rollins be in command. Paris heads down with Kim as well. Adding to the list of causalities, Paris sees that the CMO and the medical staff were killed. Janeway makes it to engineering and finds out that there is a micro-fracture in the warp core and that a breach is imminent. In order to save the ship, Janeway orders the lock down of the magnetic constrictor and Lieutenant Joseph Carey warns Janeway that they may not be able to initialize the dilithium reaction and that it would make warp drive impossible. Janeway sees that there are not many other alternatives and orders that it be done. At the same time, Harry Kim orders the computer to "activate Emergency Medical Hologram" and The Doctor is activated for the first time. He says "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Kim replies that the ship's doctor is dead and that the hologram is the only medical officer on board the ship since the entire medical staff was killed too. The Doctor informs Kim and Paris that a replacement will be needed as soon as possible. Paris then informs the EMH that he will be stuck with them for a while. Meanwhile, down in engineering, the warp core breach appears to have been averted. Janeway then orders that the magnetic constrictor be engaged. The pressure begins to stabilize. Just then, the ship is being scanned and people begin to disappear. Eventually, everyone disappears with the exception of The Doctor. Strangely enough, the crew finds themselves in a farm, with wheat and cattle. Soon after, a middle aged woman emerges from the farmhouse named "Aunt Adah" and asks the crew to come up to the house for some lemonade and sugar cookies. Janeway says that the crew shouldn't be fooled, since they have only been transported 100 kilometers from Voyager and that they are actually inside the array. The crew is greeted by holographic projections of lively southerners. Janeway orders that Kim and Paris find the holographic projector. As Kim scans with his tricorder, he finds strange readings coming from a barn. A holographic projection of an attractive southern girl tries to pull Kim and Paris away from the barn, but is unsuccessful. Kim finds Vulcan and Human biosigns in an unknown location. The southerners get a lot less friendly and start to attack Kim and Paris due to their curiosity. Janeway gets Kim's signal from his combadge and takes the crew she has with her to the barn. They arrive, to find Paris and Kim being threatened with a pitchfork by Aunt Adah. She says that she hoped the crew would do things the easy way but she sees that that will not work. Soon after, the crew is subjected to painful genetic testing, alongside the missing Maquis crew. Afterwards, the Voyager crew is returned to their ship, as well as with the Maquis on the Val Jean. When Tom Paris emerges in sickbay after being returned, he notices that Harry Kim did not return with them. Janeway calls up the computer to search for Kim, but they realize he was left behind. Janeway asks Rollins to hail the Val Jean to see if Kim was accidentally transported there, but Chakotay says that he was not and that they are missing a crewman of their own, chief engineer B'Elanna Torres. Janeway asks that Chakotay beam aboard the Voyager so they can discuss what to do. Chakotay turns to Tuvok and agrees. Moments later, Chakotay, Tuvok and Maquis security guard Ayala beam on board. Janeway then reveals that Tuvok is a Federation undercover operative. Chakotay is at once angry about this, but then he sees that Tom Paris is on the bridge. Staring at his former enemy, Chakotay nearly attacks him, but Janeway asks him to treat Paris as he would with any other member of her crew. Though reluctant to do so, Chakotay agrees with her. Janeway, along with Chakotay and Paris return to the so called farm and demand answers about their missing crewmen. The old man playing the banjo is asked, but he simply ignores all the questions that are directed to him about Kim and Torres. Around this time, Janeway is returned to Voyager by the old man and she decides to set a course to where the array mysteriously continues to send energy pulses. Akt Trzeci While on the way to the fifth planet in the system where the energy pulses are being sent, Voyager encounters a small cargo-ship inside a debris field called the Baxial, commanded by a Talaxian named Neelix. At first, Neelix thinks that Voyager might be wanting to take a piece of the debris field, but Captain Janeway assures him that they will do nothing of the sort. Janeway then asks if he knows where the missing officers of Voyager and the Val Jean might have gone. Neelix suspects that they may have been taken to the Ocampan homeworld, to a city located deep beneath the planet's surface. Neelix offers to guide Voyager to the planet and Janeway agrees. Neelix is beamed aboard, where he is greeted by Tuvok and embraced by the irrepressible Talaxian. Voyager finally makes its way to the planet. Janeway, Paris, Chakotay, Neelix and Tuvok beam down and are immediately captured by a group of Kazon, a rogue faction in the Delta Quadrant. For some assistance and since the Kazon desperately need water, Janeway arranges for huge canisters of water to be beamed down in exchange for some answers. She asks where those Ocampa might be, and Jabin points to a battered Ocampan woman and says, "she is an Ocampa." As Jabin continues, he explains that the array is used by the Caretaker who provides the Ocampa with everything they need. He has been torturing Kes to find a way into the Ocampan underground complex, but she does not give an answer. Around this time Neelix tries to barter with Jabin for the release of Kes in exchange for the water as well. Jabin refuses and Neelix grabs him and warns the surrounding Kazon to drop their weapons or he will kill him. The rest of the crew gets their weapons back and shoot at the enormous water containers. With the Kazon distracted with the water spilling out onto the ground quickly, Janeway contacts Voyager to beam them up. Soon after, the crew realizes that Neelix and Kes are lovers. Meanwhile, Torres and Kim are being held against their will by the Ocampa. They try to devise a way out when a young Ocampa nurse comes up to them and tells them about secret passageways to the surface. But, she says that there are meters of solid rock to get through and even with the proper tools, it may take days or even weeks to get through. Ever determined, Kim and Torres ask for her help. While Kes is being tended to by The Doctor, Janeway asks if there is any way to get to their crew members. Kes replies that she escaped through a tunnel underground, but now, the passageway she came out of is sealed by solid rock and they won't be able to get through. Janeway assures they will be able to with their transporter technology. Kes then says that there are breaches in the tunnels which will help them get through. Kim and Torres manage to escape, but the tunnels around the Ocampa facility are beginning to weaken because of the array firing at the tunnels to prevent any further Ocampa from escaping. The energy bursts from the array also increase. Tuvok hypothesizes that the Caretaker is dying and he is continuing to send energy pulses so the Ocampa will be able to sustain itself before he dies. To go and look for Torres and Kim, the away team splits up. Soon after, Tom Paris, Neelix and Kes find Kim and Torres. They are immediately beamed back up to Voyager, with Paris and Neelix looking for Janeway, Tuvok and Chakotay before the tunnel completely collapses. They find them, but Chakotay nearly dies when the metal staircase he is on breaks apart. Paris goes back for him and saves his life, thus proving Paris' loyalty. Later, the crew is all beamed aboard and Janeway sets a course back to the array. Akt Czwarty ]] Janeway and Tuvok beam to the array and they come to realize the old man playing the banjo is, in fact, the Caretaker. The Caretaker explains that he has been abducting ships from across the galaxy in order to find someone he could procreate with so the Ocampa would be taken care of when he finally died. Even though he pulled many species, he had not yet found a species with whom he could procreate. Janeway then asks the Caretaker to send the Voyager and the Val Jean's crew back home to the Alpha Quadrant. However, the Caretaker says he cannot, and he wants to destroy the array so it will not fall into Kazon hands. Before he can do this, the Caretaker suddenly dies. Janeway is now left with a difficult decision. Should she use the array to return to the Alpha Quadrant and let it fall into Kazon hands or destroy the array, as the Caretaker wanted? She and Tuvok beam back to Voyager when they discover that a Kazon fleet has arrived at the array. Chakotay on board the Val Jean attempts a suicide run on the largest Kazon ship to take the heat off Voyager. Just as the Val Jean is destroyed, Chakotay is beamed off and on to Voyager. Janeway finally makes her decision and asks Tuvok to prepare tricobalt devices to destroy the array. B'Elanna Torres loudly argues that they will never be able to get home, but Chakotay bluntly overrules her. Janeway then orders Tuvok to fire and the tricobalt devices destroy the array, leaving no debris. After this, Jabin contacts Voyager and tells them that they have made an enemy this day. The Kazon ships withdraw. After this, Neelix and Kes ask Janeway if they could join the crew. After saying that Voyager is not a transport vessel, Neelix convinces Janeway that he will be able to be a guide for the crew through the Delta Quadrant. Janeway agrees. The Maquis crew from the Val Jean then join the Voyager crew and don Starfleet uniforms. After bringing the crew together on the bridge, Janeway maintains that Voyager will get home eventually. They hopefully will find anomalies, wormholes or subspace rifts that will shorten their journey back home to the Alpha Quadrant. With that in place, Captain Janeway orders newly reinstated helmsman Lieutenant Tom Paris to "set a course... for home." Thus, Voyager's 70-year journey back home to the Alpha Quadrant begins. Wpisy do dzienników *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 48315.6. Odkryliśmy impulsy energii ze stacji w kierunku piątej planety sąsiedniego układu, podejrzewamy że mogły zostać użyte w jakiś sposób do transportu Kima i Torres na powierzchnię planety." *"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Statek Maquis oraz ''Voyager natknęły się na pole szczątków, gdzie sensory wykryły mały pojazd. Na pokładzie znajduje się jedna humanoidalna forma życia." Pamiętne cytaty "''Raport uszkodzeń!" : - Chakotay, w pierwszych wypowiedzianych słowach z całej serii "Jesteśmy sami, w tej niepoznanej części Galaktyki. Zdążyliśmy znaleźć sobie tu już przyjaciół, ale tez wrogów. Nie mamy pojęcia o niebezpieczeństwach, z jakimi przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć, ale jedna rzecz jest pewna: obydwie załogi będą musiały pracować wspólnie, jeśli mamy przetrwać. Dlatego Komandor Chakotay i ja uzgodniliśmy, że powinna to być jedna załoga - załoga Gwiezdnej Floty. I jako jedyny okręt Floty znajdujący się w Kwadrancie Delta, będziemy wciąż kierować się nasza dyrektywą: poszukiwać nowych światów i badać kosmos. Ale nasz podstawowy cel pozostaje jasny. Nawet utrzymując maksymalną prędkość, dotarcie do Federacji zajęłoby 75 lat. Ale ja nie mam zamiaru na tym poprzestać. Gdzieś tam jest kolejna istota, taka jak Opiekun, która ma zdolność odesłania nas znacznie szybciej. Będziemy jej poszukiwać, będziemy też szukać czasoprzestrzennych tuneli, szczelin przestrzennych czy też nowych technologii, które nam pomogą. Kiedyś w trakcie tej podróży znajdziemy drogę powrotną." : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway, do swojej załogi "Wyznaczyć kurs, do domu." : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway "Mam zamiar zniszczyć tą stację!" : - Kapitan Kathryn Janeway "Powiedz jednemu z waszych błyskotliwych Szefów Transporterów Gwiezdnej Floty, żeby trzymał na mnie namiar." : - Chakotay "Zawsze startuje pan do kobiet z prędkością warp, Panie Paris?" "Tylko wtedy, gdy są w zasięgu wizualnym." : - Stadi oraz Tom Paris "Zupa pomidorowa." "Dostępnych jest czternaście odmian zupy pomidorowej w tym replikatorze. Z ryżem, z warzywami, w stylu boliańskim, z makaronem, z..." "Zwykła." "Sprecyzuj, gorąca czy schłodzona." "Gorąca! Gorąca, zwykła zupa pomidorowa!" : - Tom Paris i Komputer "Do zobaczenia za kilka tygodni..." : - Kathryn Janeway, do Marka Johnsona "Doszedł wam dzisiaj jeden wróg." : - Jabin "Ostrzegano nas na temat Ferengi w Akademii." "Przestrzegano przed Ferengi, no proszę!" "Zgadza się." "Wypaczony obraz mojego ludu w Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty!" : - Harry Kim i Quark "Wolkan przynajmniej spełniał swój obowiązek jako oficer Floty, ale 'ty', za co ty nas zdradziłeś? Zwolnienie z więzienia? Latinum? Jaka była twoja cena TYM razem?!" : - Chakotay, do Parisa "Za kogo ona się uważa, żeby podjąć taka decyzję za nas wszystkich?" "Ona jest Kapitanem." : - Torres i Chakotay "Jeśli pomożesz nam odnaleźć naszych ludzi, będziesz miał tyle wody, ile tylko zechcesz." : - Janeway, do Neelixa "Federacja zbudowana jest przez wiele kultur. ''Ja jestem Wulkanem." "''Neelix. Miło mi cię poznać!" : - Tuvok i Neelix, tuż po 'niedźwiedzim uścisku' "Panie Kim... spocznij, zanim sobie coś nadciągniesz." : - Kapitan Janeway do Harrego Kima "Wolałbyś zginąć, niż pozwolić mi być ostatnią osobą, która cię ratuje?" "Tak, bądź głupcem. Jeśli muszę zginąć, to przynajmniej będę miał przyjemność patrzenia, jak odchodzisz ze mną." "Nie mógłbyś się zamienić w ptaka i zabrać nas daleko stad?" "Jesteś zbyt ciężki." : - Paris i Chakotay Informacje uzupełniające * Odcinek rozpoczyna się od przewijanego tekstu, wprowadzającego do pierwszej sceny; ta technika została pierwotnie wykorzystana w pierwszym odcinku serii Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * W książce Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future, Stephen Edward Poe stwierdził, że w tym oraz kilku następnych odcinkach trzeba było powtarzać wszystkie ujęcia z udziałem Kate Mulgrew, ponieważ producenci poczuli potrzebę zmiany uczesania Janeway. Według Poe, po przejrzeniu pierwszych montażów, realizatorzy zauważyli, że oświetlenie sceny zmienia delikatną fryzurę Mulgrew tak, że wygląda na rozrzedzoną i prześwitującą. Zmiana ta była na tyle kosztowna, że musieli zmienić lokalizację dla miasta Ocampa. * Pierwszą nagraną sceną była scena "zupa pomidorowa" w Mesie z Parisem i Kimem. (Star Trek: Voyager - A Vision of the Future) * Wydarzenia z "Opiekuna" były weryfikowane w kilku odcinkach, miedzy innymi w oraz . * W ciągu pierwszego tygodnia w Kwadrancie Delta zginęło co najmniej dwunastu załogantów , w tym: Komandor Porucznik Cavit, Por. Stadi, bezimienny główny inżynier, bezimienny główny oficer medyczny i bezimienna Wulkanoidalna pielęgniarka; odnośnie starszych oficerów, okręt stracił swojego Pierwszego Oficera, Sternika, Głównego Inżyniera i Głównego Oficera Medycznego oraz blisko połowę oficerów mostka. ( ) * Jeśli chodzi o ten odcinek, Armin Shimerman (Quark) i Richard Poe (Gul Evek) obaj grali tą sama postać w trzech różnych seriach Star Trek. Jedynymi pozostałymi aktorami, którzy tego dokonali, są Jonathan Frakes (Komandor William T. Riker), Marina Sirtis (Doradca Deanna Troi), John de Lancie (Q) i Michael Ansara (Kang). * U Quarka przesiadywał (jak zwykle) Morn. * Mary Meinel-Newport widziana była w rolach dwóch różnie wyglądających boliańskich kobiet. Jedna jest jej "stałą" postacią z DS9 (prawdopodobnie Lysia Arlin), widzianą U Quarka, kolejna jest Boliańską załogantką widzianą w mesie Voyager''a na początku odcinka. * Tarik Ergin (Ayala) jest jedynym aktorem, oprócz regularnej obsady, który wystąpił zarówno w tym odcinku, jak i w finale . * Jednym z pierwszych pytań, jakie Neelix zadał Tuvokowi było, czy replikator jest w stanie stworzyć mu złoty mundur operacyjny, na co Tuvok odrzekł "Z całą pewnością nie." W późniejszych odcinkach i sezonach Neelix nosił złoty mundur w czasach kryzysowych. * W jedynym przypadku z całej serii, Tuvok zwrócił się do Neelixa per "Sir", kiedy pytał o wskazówki gdy ''Voyager przybył na macierzysty świat Ocampa. * Podczas przemowy Janeway, zaraz po tym jak stwierdziła, że celem Voyager''a będzie "odkrywanie nowych światów i eksploracja kosmosu", przez kilka sekund dało się usłyszeć początek tytułowego motywu muzycznego Originalnej Serii. * Z powodu kosztu budowy mostka ''Voyager''a, przekształcenia starej scenografii TNG, kręcenia na nowo ujęć z Geneviève Bujold oraz tych z Janeway, w których jej uczesanie zostało zmienione, kilku bardzo ambitnych scen z efektami specjalnymi oraz znacznej ilości filmowanych lokacji - odcinek ten jest, jak dotąd, najdroższym kiedykolwiek wyprodukowanym odcinkiem ''Star Trek, z budżetem 23 milionów $ w 1995 roku. Po uwzględnieniu inflacji, okazuje się nawet droższy od filmu . * Dodatek "On Location with the Kazons" na DVD 1-go sezonu przedstawia wywiady ze zdjęć plenerowych, z Davidem Livingstonem oraz Winrichem Kolbe, którzy opowiedzieli o ujęciu z 40 dodatkowymi aktorami przebranymi za Kazonów. * Wahadłowiec, który zabrał Toma Parisa na Deep Space Nine zmienił swój numer rejestru; początkowo był widoczny "71325", potem zmienił się na "1701-D". * Janeway powtarza swoje ostatnie sformułowanie z tego odcinka ("Wyznaczyć kurs, do domu") na końcu finału serii . * Spośród kostiumów i rekwizytów z tego odcinka, które zostały wyprzedane na licytacji It's A Wrap!, na eBay wystawiono niedokończony kostium dla aktorki drugoplanowej Cindy Bohling. Nagrody * Ten odcinek został nominowany w czterech kategoriach Nagród Emmy, takie wyróżnienie przypadło jeszcze tylko trzem innym odcinkom. Zwyciężył w kategorii: Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Wizualnych Efektach Specjalnych. (Pokonał który był nominowany w tej samej kategorii.) Odcinek był też nominowany za Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Projektowaniu Kostiumów do Serialu (Robert Blackman), Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Komponowaniu Muzyki do Serialu ('Dramatic Underscore') (Jay Chattaway) i Wybitne Indywidualne Osiągnięcia w Tworzeniu Fryzur do Serialu. Wydania Video i DVD *Wydanie VHS (UK) (taśmy dwuodcinkowe, CIC Video): Wolumin 1.1, numer katalogowy VHR 4200, . :Numer katalogowy tego woluminu jest niezgodny z chronologią reszty sezonu 1-go, prawdopodobnie z powodu jego wyjątkowego charakteru, jako odcinka pilotowego. *Jako część kolekcji VHS (UK) Star Trek - 30th Anniversary Trial Pack: *Edycja specjalna VHS (UK): *Jako część kolekcji VOY Season 1 DVD. Linki i odwołania Występuje * Kate Mulgrew jako Kapitan Kathryn Janeway W rolach głównych * Robert Beltran jako Chakotay * Roxann Biggs-Dawson jako B'Elanna Torres * Jennifer Lien jako Kes * Robert Duncan McNeill jako Tom Paris * Ethan Phillips jako Neelix * Robert Picardo jako Doktor * Tim Russ jako Tuvok * Garrett Wang jako Harry Kim Gościnnie wystąpili *Basil Langton jako Opiekun *Gavan O'Herlihy jako Jabin *Angela Paton jako Adah ;Oraz *Armin Shimerman jako "Quark" W pozostałych rolach *Alicia Coppola jako Porucznik Stadi *Bruce French jako Lekarz Ocampa *Jennifer Parsons jako Pielęgniarka Ocampa *David Selburg jako Toscat *Jeff McCarthy jako Doktor(człowiek) *Stan Ivar jako Mark *Scott MacDonald jako Rollins *Josh Clark jako Carey *Richard Poe jako Gul Evek *Keely Sims jako Córka Farmera *Eric David Johnson jako Daggin *Majel Barrett jako Głos Komputera W rolach drugoplanowych *Margaret Blanchard jako Ocampa *Cindy Bohling jako Ocampa *Randall Bosley jako Ocampa *Cullen Chambers jako Ocampa *Kathleen Demor jako więzień w Nowej Zelandii *Scott DeRoy jako Ocampa *Tarik Ergin jako Ayala *Pablo Espinosa jako Ocampa *Heather Ferguson jako Ocampa *Sue Henley jako Brooks *Kerry Hoyt jako Fitzpatrick *Scott Jaeck jako Cavit *Julie Jiang jako podporucznik działu operacyjnego *David B. Levinson jako Broik *Dennis Madalone jako oficer działu operacyjnego *Coleman McClary jako inżynier Gwiezdnej Floty *Mary Meinel-Newport jako **boliańska mieszkanka DS9 **Golwat *Jerry Quinn jako **Kazon-Ogla **oficer Gwiezdnej Floty *J. Suzanne Rampe jako **żeńska Kazon-Ogla **strażniczka Ocampa *Mark Allen Shepherd jako Morn *Lou Slaughter jako Ocampa *Simon Stotler jako chorąży działu operacyjnego *John Tampoya jako Kashimuro Nozawa *Eric Whitmore jako Ocampa *Nieznani wykonawcy jako **Kobheerianka **dwie żeńskie i trzech męskich Ocampa **dwóch więźniów w Nowej Zelandii Kaskaderzy *Christopher Doyle jako dubler Bruce'a Frencha *Nieznani kaskaderzy jako: **dubler dla Roberta Duncana McNeill'a **dubler dla Roberta Beltrana Odnośniki 47; Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty; ''Al-Batani'', USS; ambulatorium; angla'bosque; Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny (AHM); Badlands; Baxial; Betazoid; Boliańska zupa pomidorowa; Boże Narodzenie; burza plazmowa; Caldik Prime; cebula; ciastko cukrowe; cząstka nukleogeniczna; Czwarty Porządek; Deep Space 9; Ekspedycja Arias; fala przemieszczeniowa; fazer typ-1; Ferengi; grawiton; gwiazda typu G; jajko sadzone; Kardazjanie; Kazoni; Kazon-Ogla; Kazoński statek transportowy; klamra bezpieczeństwa; klarnet; ; ; Klasa M; kobalt; Koladański diament; Kolektyw Kazoński; kolonia Volnar; kompresyjny karabin fazerowy; koń; kormalin; kryształ Lobi; kukurydza; Kwadrant Alfa; Kwadrant Delta; lek; lemoniada; Maquis; matryca Opiekuna; Mollie; myśliwiec Maquis; Nacene; NCC-71325; Nowa Zelandia; obwód bioneuronowy; Ocampa; Ocampa (planeta); Ocieplenie; oficer naukowy; oficer operacyjny; Opiekun; Osada Karna Nowa Zelandia; pas Terikofa; Rada Federacji; rdzeń warp; sporocystowa forma życia; strategie przetrwania; Symfonia Młodzieżowa Juilliarda; Talaxianie; tetrion; trianolina; trikorder; trikorder medyczny; układ Bajorański; układ Moriya; urządzenie trikobaltowe; U Quarka; Val Jean; Vetar; ''Voyager'', USS; wahadłowiec typ-6; woda; Zakarian; Ziemia; ziemniak; zupa pomidorowa; zwężka magnetyczna Linki zewnętrzne * Caretaker, Part I na StarTrek.com * Caretaker, Part II na StarTrek.com }} cs:Caretaker de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I es:Caretaker fr:Caretaker nl:Caretaker (aflevering)